


Away from Home

by SevReed



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori (Victorious)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevReed/pseuds/SevReed
Summary: In which Tori can't sleep. One-shot.





	Away from Home

**Little one-shot. I wasn't sure whether this counts as romance, but you've got to start somewhere...**

.

.

.

"Will you _stop_ wriggling. I can't believe they bunked us together."

"It wasn't my idea. Anyway, you said you wanted to share with me."

"No, I said that Hell would have to freeze over before I shared with your idiot sister."

"What about Cat?"

"Cat snores."

"Really?"

"Like a chainsaw. And she kicks in her sleep."

"Kicks?"

"You know, like dogs do when they're dreaming."

"Oh."

"What's up with you anyway?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I just... can't."

"Is it me? Are you terrified I might murder you in the night?"

"No."

"No?"

"Well, yes. But that's not it."

"Then what?"

"It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Vega. You can tell Momma Jade."

"...That's the single most disturbing thing you've ever said."

"Tell me or I'll smother you with this pillow."

"That's more like it."

"Look, I haven't got all night, okay? Just spit it out."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll laugh at me."

"Probably."

"That's not helping."

"Just being honest."

"Okay. But if you tell anyone-"

"I won't. Girl Scout's honor."

"You're not a Girl Scout."

"Death awaits you, Tori, in the form of soft furnishings."

"All _right_. All right. Put the pillow down. It's just, I can't sleep unless..."

"Unless what? Unless you've taken a wazz? Unless you've brushed your teeth? Unless you've done twenty press-ups and saluted the flag? What?"

"Unless..."

"Oh, God. Please tell me it's not that."

"What?"

"I mean, we've all done it, but I'm sure that Little Miss Muffet could do without a visit from the finger spider for just one-"

"No! And don't be gross. I don't do that."

"Yeah, right."

"I don't!"

"So..?"

"If you must know, I can't sleep unless I've got Cathy."

"Whoa, there. Cathy? Who's Cathy? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Very funny. Cathy's my doll."

"Oh, right."

"As _you well know_ , so don't pretend you don't. And stop that. You promised you wouldn't laugh."

"No, I didn't. Anyway, I'm not laughing. I'm just clearing my throat."

"Hmm."

"Before I start laughing."

"Look, there's nothing wrong with it, okay? I don't spend much time away from home, and it's just what I'm used to. If I don't have Cathy to cuddle up to, I can't get to sleep."

"So where is she?"

"I don't know. I thought I'd brought her with me, but I can't find her. Maybe someone's stolen her."

"Right."

.

.

.

"So, _have_ you stolen her?"

"I'm a little hurt by that, Tori."

"Sorry."

"I mean, if I'd known how precious she was, how much she meant to you, then of _course_ I'd have stolen her, but as it is, you probably just forgot to put her in your case when you were packing, because you're such an epic doofus."

"I am _not_ an epic doofus. I'm quirky and loveable."

"Uh huh."

"I am. Everyone says so."

"Everyone?"

"Well, my mom, mainly."

"She has to say that. It's her job."

"Does your mom say it?"

"... No."

"What does she call you?"

"You don't want to know. Can't you use a pillow, or something?"

"It's not the same. Anyway, these pillows are like rocks."

"Oh."

.

.

.

"...Would _I_ do?"

"What?"

"If you have to cuddle up to something. Would I do?"

"You want me to cuddle up to you?"

"I'm not saying I _want_ you to, Tori, I'm saying I'm willing to _let_ you, if that's what it takes to get you to shut up and go to sleep."

"Are you sure? I mean, you wouldn't think it was weird?"

"Of course it's weird. Everything about you is weird."

"It is not."

"Weirdness is in the eye of the beholder. So?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Sure I'm sure."

"Um..."

"Come on. I won't bite."

"Okay, well... thanks."

"Don't mention it."

.

.

.

"Comfy?"

"Mmmm."

"Tori?"

"Mmmm?"

"I'm serious. _Don't_ mention it. Like, ever. To anyone. I don't want people to think I've gone soft in the head."

"Mmmm."

"And this doesn't change anything, okay? It doesn't make us friends or anything, just because I let you... Tori? Hey, Tori. Tori?"

There was no answer, but a long, murmuring snore, as Tori snuggled deeper into her side. She lifted an arm, and brought it back around the sleeping girl, pulling her in closer. There was something about this, the weight of Tori's head on her chest, the strawberry scent of her hair, the sound of her breathing, that seemed strangely familiar, like a fragment from a long-forgotten dream. She sighed. Best not to think about it too closely. Better just to lie here, and appreciate the peace, and try to ignore the warmth of the slender body beside her. Cuddle Me Cathy, she decided, was probably the luckiest doll in the world.

Speaking of which...

She glanced towards the bookcase in the corner. Maybe she _should_ tell Tori where Cathy was. Maybe that was the right thing to do.

She'd tell her tomorrow.

Or maybe the day after that.

Definitely some time before the end of the week, for sure. Satisfied, she tilted her head against the other girl's, closed her eyes, and drifted away, dreaming of strawberries.

.

.

.

And somewhere in the darkness, Tori smiled, as she remembered.

 _Yerba_.

She hadn't taken Cathy with her, but she'd found a way. The hard work and fresh air had left them all exhausted, Jade in particular. The poor girl had been out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow.

.

And Jade was a _very_ heavy sleeper.

.

.

.

**Tori Vega, secret night-snuggler...**


End file.
